


the ground taunts my wings (plummet as I sing)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Agent Eren, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Secret agent!Eren and criminal!Levi</p><p>--</p><p>As opposing forces they are two parts of a very different world; one of politics and trickery and the other of money and blood. Yet, somehow, like puzzle pieces, they manage to slot together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ground taunts my wings (plummet as I sing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonshalldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonshalldie/gifts).



> Part 2 of 3 presents for Themoonshalldie's birthday~
> 
> Title inspired by the song Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots

They come together like two separate catastrophes. Eren, in his secrets and lies a volcano; giving off smoke signals of danger before wrecking everything in his path. Levi, with his bloodstained hands and crooked smirk a Tsunami, quick to strike and even quicker to ruin. As opposing forces they are two parts of a very different world; one of politics and trickery and the other of money and blood. Yet, somehow, like puzzle pieces, they manage to slot together.

It is not perfect, of course. Like catastrophes they leave destruction in their wake, and like catastrophes they bring people together--usually for less than pure reasons, but in the light of their forged relationship neither minds. They are the black and grey that covers the world and in each other they find the eye of the storm.

* * *

To be clear, having a hired hitman as a boyfriend was not in Eren’s cover story plans. His _real_ cover story had consisted of a one eyed cat, a small apartment and a closet that housed all of his gear. Levi had called bullshit on his facade the moment they’d met, both on a job and both ready to kill. He’d been clean then, though the floor surrounding his boots had not. Slick with red, a body on the floor and a gun in his hands, ready to shoot, Levi had almost sent Eren to an early grave. The only thing that had saved the agent had been his fast reflexes, which had moved him just enough for Levi’s bullet to hit his arm instead of his forehead.

_(“Sorry, sweetheart,” Levi would later drawl, intentionally mocking as he pulled the bullet out amongst Eren’s complaints. “Can’t take any chances these days, I’m sure you understand.”_

_Eren did but that wasn’t the_ point _.)_

He’d thrown a knife right back at him, nicking Levi’s cheek and giving him the only scar that marked his pretty face. Sometimes Eren regretted it, if only for the roguish charm it added to Levi’s face.

After their first meeting they’d parted on shaky terms (on Eren’s part at least, Levi _had_ put a bullet in him after all) and Eren had forgotten the man with the smokey eyes and sharp words. Months later, when they’d come across one another on the street and after another tussle involving Eren pinning Levi against an alley wall and accusing him of stalking, they’d agreed to share what they knew, if only to avoid one of them getting killed. From there their relationship had evolved, and soon they’d been watching movies and fighting over who got to eat the last slice of pizza rather than explaining the movements of the underground and who was going to kill who.

Two years and six months later and Eren’s cover story now involved a boyfriend, an one eyed cat, a closet big enough for both of their gear and an apartment that was pretty damn fantastic if Eren did say so himself. All in all, his life was going pretty great for someone who was sharing a bed with a murderer for hire and selling secrets to another country.

Of course, there were the bad days. Days when Levi came home exhausted with a bag full of bloody clothes or new marks marring his skin. Days where Eren dissolved into his many facades and couldn’t pull himself back to just plain Eren.

_(“I don’t want your lies,” Levi would tell him coldly, turning away. “I’m not your superior, I’m your boyfriend.”_

_Usually that would be enough for Eren to drag himself out of that mindset. Sometimes though, sometimes he would need more. On days like those Levi would haul him up, slam him against the nearest surface and “fuck the pretentious mask right off of him” or so Levi himself would say._

_When they lay tangled up on the floor, or half way off the couch, or with the blankets strewn all over the carpet and the mattress half off its frame, Eren would think dazedly that it worked at least.)_

Work would always be an issue, of course, and Eren knew one day he would have to leave. He’d never asked Levi if he’d follow, was too afraid to really, but somehow he knew that the other man would anyways. Levi didn’t have anyone left, had fucked around until he’d grown tired and had turned to killing instead. Eren was all he had, really, and he knew Levi didn’t let his things go without a fight.

Eren also knew that he would follow Levi to hell and back. If being with the other man meant putting himself in the line of fire then he would do it. Eren had lived around too many lies, had seen too many people fall into ruin to let one of the best things in his life waste away. He’d burn the world down if he had to to save it.

“Stop trying to stare a hole into the tv,” Levi said, swatting at Eren’s head on his way past. “You know that never works.”

Eren blinked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “One day I’ll do it,” he joked, eyes running over his lover’s form appreciatively. He always said that Levi was a vampire, what with his pale as snow skin and his forever black wardrobe. He had to say it looked damn good on him though. “Just you wait.”

“The day you do is the day I put my gun to your head,” Levi muttered, grabbing a glass of water.

“Already did that, dear,” he grinned. Eren twisted to face the back of the couch, resting his chin on an arm to watch the other man, fondness in his gaze. “Or have you already forgotten in your old age?”

Levi leveled him with a glare, shutting the fridge. “If you make another age joke I will find a cane and shove it up your ass.” His threat was dulled somewhat by the domesticity of his actions as he pulled out the pancake batter to start making breakfast.

“You know I’d like that,” Eren murmured, not even hiding the way he was leering at Levi’s ass. He yelped when the end of a strawberry hit him right between the eyes, smearing red juice across his skin. “What was that for?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Levi glanced back at him, a smirk catching at one side of his face. “Did you not enjoy that?”

Eren nibbled at the edges of what little of the strawberry remained on the leaves he’d been hit with. “I’d like it a lot more if you’d replace it with your mouth,” he said suggestively.

The raven snorted. “I’m making you breakfast, Eren, I think you can wait.”

He sighed, tossing the sad piece of strawberry in his hand into the open garbage can. “I guess.”

“You better,” Levi grumbled, flipping one of the pancakes. “Otherwise you’re going to starve. Who will leak all of the country’s secrets then?”

Eren shrugged. He got up off the couch with a slow stretch, switching the tv off. He hadn’t really been watching it anyways, and Levi was far more interesting. He went over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the smaller male from behind. “I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you,” he said teasingly, resting his chin on Levi’s shoulder.

“You think you could beat me in a fight?” Levi said, poking Eren’s nose with his spatula. “Cheeky.”

“No, just smart,” Eren grinned, catching the utensil in his teeth teasingly before letting go. “I know your weaknesses.”

Levi shifted, scooping up one of the done pancakes. He deposited it on a plate before adding another to the pan before him. “Do tell me this master plan of yours,” he said dryly. “I’m curious now.”

“Well,” Eren pursed his lips, nosing at Levi’s neck as if it were a normal discussion and not a plan of his own lover’s death. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you all that much. You’d come home and I’d have dinner ready--”

“Suspicious,” Levi muttered, nudging at the browning batter. “Your cooking could burn the world.”

“Excuse you, I made you those chocolate chip cookies once,” Eren huffed, pinching Levi’s side lightly. The other male squirmed, letting out a sound of complaint before Eren let up. “You said they were the best you’d ever had.”

“Eren, you put _marijuana_ in those cookies.”

“So?” He defended. “You liked them!”

Levi sighed. “Continue.”

“Right, well, like I was saying. I’d have dinner ready--take out,” he said, before Levi could add anything else in. “from one of your favorite restaurants. I’d mix a poison in with your wine, one that’s as painless as possible. I’d take you to the bedroom then, and we’d make love.”

“How sweet,” Levi muttered.

“You’d die in pleasure then,” Eren said, continuing louder as if Levi hadn’t said a thing. “And I would be there to hold you so you weren’t alone. I know you’re scared of dying alone.”

“I can see you’ve put quite a lot of thought into that,” he said, adding a second pancake to the growing pile. “I’m both insulted and honored.”

“You should be,” Eren grumbled, hugging Levi tight. “It took me months to figure out what poison would work. I had a few miss trials along the way. I felt pretty bad about it for a while but the people I tested on weren’t very nice so I got over it.”

“You tested it on others?”

“How else was I supposed to make sure?” He snorted. “I wasn’t about to give you poison that would quite possibly make you vomit up your intestines.”

Levi grimaced. “Thanks for that, I guess. Though I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just put a bullet in my head.”

“That lacks romance!” Eren huffed, nipping at Levi’s neck. The words got him curious though, and he couldn’t help but ask his own question. “Would you shoot me in the head? Or would you make it something special?”

Levi barely blinked, flipping another pancake. “I would take you on a date and wear that outfit you like so much, the one with the heels and leather. Then I’d take you back here and we’d fuck for hours. When you were exhausted and sound asleep I’d take one of my guns and shoot you in the head. It’d be peaceful. Almost humane.”

Eren almost blushed. “That’s really cute,” he admitted, squeezing Levi tightly. “You might be more of a romantic than me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi grumbled, swatting at Eren’s arms with his spatula until the other male danced away with a laugh. “Go set the table, you sap.”

_(Later, when they’re done eating and Eren has coaxed Levi into shedding his clothes and tangling up with him on the couch, Eren will say, “if we both had to die though, I would take the poison too. Then we’d die in each other’s arms.”_

_Levi snorts and gives a flick to one of Eren’s nipples, earning a yelp. “Fucking_ sap _,” he repeats.)_


End file.
